Turbovolt Dragonis F:F
'Turbovolt Dragonis F:F '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the second Bey used by TyphlosionMaster1. Launcher: Freeze Disk This launcher is like a regular launcher grip, but with a disk on top of it. The disk spins when the Bey is launched so it will get a boost of power. The more power the launch has, the more power the disk gives. Face Bolt: Dragonis II The Face depicts a Dragon. The Face shows a Dragon with open mouth and ice coming out of it, while a text across it reads, "Dragonis". The Face can radiate ice to send it down to the other parts to make the Beys power overall stronger. The Face also stores ice power in it to use as backup energy when it loses stamina. The energy can be released at anytime by commanding the Bey. This Face is coloured transculent light-blue. 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis II A ring shaped like a circle but with four spikes protruding from it, creating defense from aerial attacks by damaging them with its spikes which are also used to hit higher opponents. The ring is made of a special ice which will never melt, therefore making it heavy and can reduce recoil. The ring is light-blue in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel: Turbovolt Metal Frame The Metal Frame consists of three Dragon heads that covers the whole Metal Frame. The Dragon heads each has a fluid decive in them to leak out a special fluid which will freeze on command, inside their mouths which allows the Beyblade to release the fluid at any time. The Dragon heads also has bearings in each of them to give the Beyblade good weight disturbtion. The Dragon heads has smash properties due to their aggressive design which will deal great damage to the opponent. The Ice inside each of the Dragon heads turns yellow when the Beyblade activates its Special Move, and is its normal colour when it battles normally. Attack Mode is when the frame is fixed, while in Stamina Mode, the frame is free-spinning. Core The Core, aside from being made of titanium, has a smooth surface which makes the Metal Frame fit perfecly in the Core. The Core has defensive properties due to its round shape but lacks stamina potential due to this Bey being an attack type, which gives this Bey moderate stamina and defense. This Core has four metal balls in it to give it more balance and stamina (Similar to Jade Jupiter). 4D Performance Tip: Final Frontier (F:F) A tip able to change from three tips; Xtreme Flat (Attack), Wide Defense (Defense), and Eternal Defense Sharp (Stamina). This is done by pulling out the tip, then switch it by turning it either side, to change between the three tips, the lock it into place by pulling it back in. The tip change is only able to be performed in the air, due to how the tip-switching works. The starting tip is XF (Due to Turbovolt Dragonis being an Attack-Type). The whole tip is white in colour. Moves Abilities *'Icicle Claw: 'Dragonis freezes by using the fluid device to freeze the opponent in a ice ball. Then, Dragonis rams the opponent. *'Freeze Bomb: 'Dragonis jumps up in the air, then freezes itslef in a ice ball by using the fluid device, it then dives at the oppponent with full power. *'Rapid Ice Barrage: 'Dragonis' fluid device on its Metal Frame begins to encase the wheel in ice, Dragonis then barrages the opponent. Special Moves *'Xtreme Ice Storm: '''Dragonis jumps into the sky, leaks out the special fluid from the device in the Metal Frame, freezes it, and sends it down like a snowstorm, hitting every Bey in range, and then finishes by slamming into the ground, creating an earthquake, damaging every opponent in range. Category:Unregistered Bey